Episode 7370 (4th July 2010)
Plot Tina tells Graeme that she cannot stay with his uncle any longer. Lewis reminds Audrey about their dinner party with the Barlows tonight. Sean returns from his holiday with a deep tan but no improvement to his love life. David fears that he has pushed Tina and Graeme closer together rather than split them up. Jason encourages him to keep trying. Natasha offers to cook for Nick. He tries to look enthusiastic. Lloyd collects Cheryl from the club and witnesses her arguing with Mal. Lloyd's horrified to see she has a black eye. Rita feels sorry for Tina and suggests she could stay at her flat for the time being. Tina's grateful. Lloyd confronts Mal, accusing him of hitting Cheryl. Mal's furious and fires Cheryl before setting a bouncer onto Lloyd. Ken looks forward to spending time in Lewis' cultured company. Graeme delivers Tina's belongings to Rita's flat. Rita and Tina enjoy their new relationship as landlady and lodger. Nick's delighted when the machinists meet their deadline for the order. Sean tells Michelle about his failed attempt to contact Violet on Facebook and laments not being able to see his son. Graeme takes Tina on a mystery tour on his rickshaw. Cheryl accompanies wounded Lloyd back to his flat. He's stunned when she admits that her black eye is the handiwork of her husband Chris. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Mal - Karl Haynes *Bouncer - Guy Hepworth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Turners Joinery *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *La Belle - Interior and exterior Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *Rita Sullivan shows Tina McIntyre a photo of Jenny Bradley and expresses regret that she has no idea where Jenny is now. *This episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. It had been provisionally scheduled to be shown on Thursday 1st July at 8.30pm but due to World Cup 2010 football coverage on Monday 28th June which affected that night's scheduled episodes, was postponed by three days. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lloyd jumps to the wrong conclusion when he sees Cheryl has a black eye - with painful results; Rita comes to the aid of a homeless Tina; and Sean hits on a devious plan to locate Violet. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,720,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns